


Token

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nicaise Lives, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wound could have spelled out his end, and he wears it now as a badge of honor. He's given ages of thought to how lucky he was to still be alive after the Regent's attempt on his life; The shadows beneath his eyes make it obvious.</p><p>Nicaise lives, a gift for you-spoke-i-believed on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

"You're lucky, you know."

 

Nicaise's eyes, dark-lashed and so, so blue, dart up to catch Laurent's. "I know." His voice is a soft rasp, catching at the thick scar that traces its way over his throat. The wound could have spelled out his end, and he wears it now as a badge of honor. He's given ages of thought to how lucky he was to still be alive after the Regent's attempt on his life; The shadows beneath his eyes make it obvious.

 

"He could have had you killed." There's something oddly grim in Laurent's voice. It wasn't as if the Regent hadn't tried. It was nothing short of a miracle that Nicaise had survived having his throat cut. He was tough; He had to be, to have lived among the Veretian Court for so many years, and at such a young age. "Why would you risk getting killed to warn me?"

 

All Nicaise has to say is a soft, "Better to be dead than to be his pet."

 

With a tight smile, Laurent agrees, "True."

 

In the midnight quiet of the empty throne room, Nicaise softly asks, "Do you ever miss him?"

 

The question seems almost sacrilege, and Laurent lifts one golden brow in response.

 

"I know you have _Damianos_ now, but…" The Akielon King's name comes on a sneer, but Nicaise smiles as he speaks it. He likes Damen more than he lets on. "You _must_ miss him, right?" On the arm of the throne, perched like a tiny, glittering songbird, Nicaise curls into himself. "He was _your uncle_ , after all."

 

"He hadn't been my uncle in years."

 

"You mean since your father was around to keep him away from you?" It almost sounds like a taunt.

 

Laurent shakes his head to that, saying, "My father never knew. Auguste was the one keeping him away." Just the slightest bit hesitant, he meets Nicaise's eyes. "You would have adored Auguste. Everyone did."

 

To that, Nicaise gives no response.

 

In the heavy silence, before he can stop himself, Laurent hears his own voice asking, "Do _you_ miss him?"

 

For just an instant, Nicaise's eyes go wide and wet. Then, with a heavy sigh, he glances away, his fingers lifting to the scar lining his throat. Softly, he finds himself admitting, "A bit." There's scorn in Nicaise's roughened voice, though toward the Regent or toward himself for how he felt toward the Regent, he isn't sure. "At least I have this to remember him by."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad someone requested Nicaise living. He is my favorite. He and Laurent. They are my babies.
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
